


High And Mighty

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, OOC: Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Acting, Pornography, Shameless Smut, Work partners - Freeform, preperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: The one in which Draco Malfoy hates this script only slightly less than he hates Harry Potter.





	High And Mighty

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this in my sleep - any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful Russian Translation from [ Writer lives](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7966740)  
> Спасибо [ Писатель жизней](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7966740)

Draco found himself flat on his back, Harry bent over him, sweat starting to bead at his brow.  
"And what do you think you were doing, exactly?"  
"Nothing, sir!" Draco squeaked indignantly, glancing sheepishly down at the linoleum before reverting his eyes back to Harry.  
"Nothing? You're in my sister's shoes!" The scolding made Draco's ears turn pink. 

Getting his bearings, he managed to wriggle away from Harry, only to be stopped by the bed. He collapsed backwards, legs falling in the most compromising position imaginable. Harry stalked over to him, capturing his jaw in a single movement. 

A lamp was knocked over as Harry leant down, his lips brushing the cleft of Draco's ear. 

\---

"Cut!" The screech grated through the showroom as Draco was pulled from the scene.  
Harry pulled back. "Come on! We had a good thing going there! What's wrong this time!" 

"You're not hard enough". The director, a short, stocky man that reminded Harry all too much of Fudge gestured to the non-existent bulge in Harry's trousers.  
Draco seemed to understand because he caught Harry's eye and snickered. 

"Why don't you just leave them do the scene and I'll just fix the screw-up's in Post?"  
The director shrugged. "I need to grab a coffee anyway - it'll keep me occupied so I don't go back to the columbian candy." He grinned as if he'd just made a good pun. It took most of Draco's effort not to groan. He kept a steely gaze locked on the back of Potter's mussed hair instead. God, he looked well shagged even before a scene finished. The idiot needed a flat iron, he thought before grabbing a sizeable stack of paper from off set.

Everyone else pretended they hadn't heard of cocaine as their boss disappeared and they got back to what they were supposed to be doing. Hot lights swung around the set wildly as Draco flipped through the script for what felt like the millionth time. 

"This is a bunch of bullshit." He declared, dropping the script at his feet.  
"You think I don't know that"? Harry tried to sound sympathetic but his voice was as tense and riled as Draco's. 

Harry's stomach growled.  
"I want lunch. The quicker we do this scene the better."  
"You want lunch? You had a baguette off set ten minutes ago!"  
"So?"

"So? What the hell do you mean so! You're always acting all high and mighty, Potter."

\---

"Holy shit. Start rolling". One of the new cameramen whispered.

Draco didn't notice. He needed to vent. "You can't even prep me properly! Sometimes I might as well do it myself and make you watch just so you understand how it's done".

"Go on then. Harry was so laid back about the situation.  
Draco wanted to punch him. 

"Fine!" Draco stalked into the lit part of set again, face no longer covered by shadow. He looked positively murderous while rifling through a drawer for lube. 

Already naked, Draco positioned himself on the bed, thrusting a pillow under his lower back for leverage. He kicked the stupid sandals off, while his right hand busied itself with the lube. 

Draco ran his fingers up his shaft, drawing the digits over his bollocks before skilfully dipping them into his cleft.  
Harry, who still had his show trousers on, wandered over, smirking a little as he crouched beside an already hard Draco Malfoy. 

"What are you staring at?"  
"You're doing it wrong." Harry shrugged, eyeing Draco's fingers as they disappeared inside his hole. Draco keened, not being able to stop as his fingers delved into the warm tightness of his own hole. 

He shuddered as Harry dropped a large hand down to his exposed thigh. "Let me do it?" It was almost a plea. 

Draco tried to relent, he really did, especially when Harry moved him, pulling his hips down past the pillow he'd put under himself.  
It was hard to reach all the way inside himself now that he was positioned over the edge of the bed. 

"Move." Harry had a growl to his voice, almost predatory, something Draco had never heard before, something he wanted to hear again. 

"I said move." Harry grabbed for his hip as Draco scrambled up onto all fours. 

Harry knelt down. He didn't wait for Draco before laving his rim, pushing his tongue through the soft tissue. Draco gave way to the sensation, sparks pricking behind his eyes for a few seconds as Harry started to work a finger into him. 

Draco's fingers were long and slim, nothing compared to Harry's large hands - now back to teasing at his entrance. 

"Come onnnn." Draco whined. 

"Why would I do that, hm? You don't want me acting all high and mighty do you?"

Draco pushed back. "Cunt." He seethed. 

"Now, now. Manners, Draco." Harry seemed to be relishing in the time it took to undo his belt and shuck his flimsy trousers off screen. 

All Draco could do was whine. 

\---

"Fuckkk". The sound was harsh and drawn out as Harry pushed inside Draco. He wasn't rough but he wasn't exactly slow either, not stopping until he was buried up to the hilt. "How are you still so tight." He hissed next to Draco's ear. "What've you done to make that pretty ass swallow cock so easily?" 

Draco didn't even have the grace to blush, which earned him a slap. Harry pulled back, wasting no time before slamming his cock back into Draco. Draco almost fell forward on the bed, struggling to brace himself against the mattress. 

"All high and mighty am I?"  
Draco's head drooped forward in an attempt to nod as Harry kept up an unrelenting pace. 

"Damn right I am." Harry grabbed Draco by the waist, lifting him up slightly so he could get a better angle. 

Draco cursed. A long stream of expletives bursting from his mouth as Harry pressed into his sweet spot with more and more pressure. 

"Come for me." He rasped, sweat starting to trickle down the base of his spine, he could barely stand it, the pressure building up faster now, his body strangely cold with the rush of heat.

"Yes. Fuck yes". Draco came over his stomach, Harry not far behind. 

\---

"And Scene!" Someone shouted near them, but they felt like a distant memory as Draco collapsed on the sweat-soaked sheets.


End file.
